


A World of Difference

by MissE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Others had gold plates and silk cushions. He had her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World of Difference

He lay, curled against her belly, buffeted by the wind. The vibrations of the bike between her legs lulled him into somnolence, and he dozed, letting the miles fly under them. Officially, he abhorred this hurried method of travel, the privations of life with her, but, quietly, he wouldn’t be anywhere else.

Other dragons lived better lives, more comfortable lives, but he had _her_. Orana travelled nowhere without her silk-covered cushion, while Cyrano dined off a gold plate. (Real gold!) He travelled inside a beaten leather jacket worn by his human as she rode her bike the long distances they regularly travelled. He slept on whatever pillow their accommodations supplied, so long as the bed was big enough that there was a second pillow. When it was not, he curled up under the covers, at her feet. He used to worry that she would roll onto him in her sleep, but she never had. He ate what she could supply, and knew that she gave him the best she could, but it wasn’t the fine game meats that Toriel ate. But he had _her_. Others had safer lives, but he had _her_ , and _they_ made a difference.

He heard the bike slow, and felt them turn. Soon, they came to a halt. He twitched, then stilled at the feel of her hand gently pressed to her belly, to him. She dismounted her bike, and carried him, hidden, into the office. She arranged overnight accommodation, and solemnly assured the manager that she would bring no pet into the room. He felt like surging up out of her jacket to explain that the only pet in the room would be her, but these people had their little lives, and it wasn’t worth the discomfort it would cause his human. They would get to their room, they would set up, and they would ready themselves for their next job.

Other dragons were safer, more comfortable, more pampered, but he was useful. He, _they_ , made a difference.


End file.
